New Beginnings at New Hope
by Beagairbheag
Summary: Sequel to Goings on at Steadfast. The small group of friends head back to New Hope to prepare for their trip to Corus and, as usual, things dont go as smoothly as planned. KelDom. On Hiatus. I will be back to finish this.
1. Chapter 1

I seriously can't believe that I am about to embark on a sequel to GoaS. Eep!

My plan is to post every five days…lets see how long I stick to that. There will be a short break between the 14th and 25th of January when I am on holiday but I promise to give you a chapter on the 14th and one on the 25th to make up for it.

Brief Story Outline: Kel, Dom, Neal and Yuki, along with a squad of the Kings Own travel back to New Hope for a week before moving onto Corus. Meathead gets covered in mud, Kel receives a rapturous welcome back, the camp prepares for a new Knight, Dom puts his life in danger…sort of. Then of course we have all the usual interrupted moments, unfortunate accidents with food and an ever so slightly jealous Dom.

Each chapter is going to have 1500 words minimum though most should reach over 2000. I only thought GoaS would reach 14 chapters so I'm not even going to take a guess at this one.

I do hope you all enjoy this story as much as the last though I know I have a lot to live up to. Encouragement is always welcomed. If you see any mistakes point them out to me. I think my grammar is getting better but only you can be the real judge of that.

Its a slow start but bear with me. It does get more interesting. Promise!

* * *

As the new day dawned over the Fort of Steadfast and the sun began to cast its dark shadows, the battlement of the fort was strangely empty.

For the past week, when the sun started its ascent into the clear blue sky, a solitary figure could have been seen standing on the west wall. Watching the sun rise up and over the land. Spyglass in hand she had looked out over the surrounding landscape and the all too familiar feeling that had coiled up in her stomach overnight, vanished when she saw a smoke free sky over the sunlit horizon.

The particular person in question, a certain Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, one of only two Lady Knights in Tortall (who was also known as the Protector of the Small) sat upon a large war scarred horse in the centre of the forts courtyard, surrounded by her small group of troops and the friends who had come to see her off.

She was waiting, and none too patiently. Not for the soldiers to assemble, for they already had. Neither was she waiting for the wagons that where to carry their new supplies to be loaded and hooked up to the pack horses, for that had already been done and the animals where now pawing at the ground nervously, eager to be off.

No. They where waiting for her newly married friends who had yet to shows their faces, or any other part of their bodies, on this fine but crisp morning.

"If they don't show up in the next couple of minutes, I'm leaving" Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan said as she stretched her neck, trying to get the kinks out. What would have usually have been a peaceful nights sleep, had been punctuated by the image of a pair of very blue eyes and dreams that hinted of a promise of something yet to come.

"If they don't show up soon, I'll be going after them" Alanna the Lioness, Tortall's other female Knight, said angrily. Standing outdoors at the beginning of winter was not something she usually wanted to do at all, let alone for a long time. Even though she was wrapped up from head to toe and the weather wasn't that bad, she still felt the cold creep in through the gaps of her cloth barricade and invade her body.

"Be my guest ma'am," said a certain blue eyed sergeant as he brought his mare to stand pararell to Kel's war horse Peachblossom "I'd go but I'd probably end up being scarred for life. There are something's a family member should never see" flashing a friendly smile at Kel who smiled back, while the rest of the small party chuckled to themselves.

"Maybe we should just leave them?" she said, throwing the question in Dom's direction "It is slightly unfair to expect them to be up and about the morning after their wedding"

"Don't even think about it Mindelan," came Lord Wyldon's voice from the back of the small crowd who had gathered in the courtyard to see them off. He made his way to the front of the group of people, nodding his greeting to them all, hands stuffed in the pockets of his breeches "Of all the tortures you could put me through, that one would be the worst. If you don't mind me saying so Baird" he added as an after thought, giving a short bow in the Dukes direction.

"I believe I would say in the same in your situation" Neal's father said with a sigh, as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes briefly, opening them again and hoping to see his son making his way across the frozen ground. "I'll go and see what is keeping them"

And with that, he was off. Heading across the ground towards the part of the fort that held the Knights personal rooms in search of his son and daughter in law.

"They are probably still arguing what to take with them and what to pack away," Raoul said "I told him he should just go along with what his wife says, it makes things a lot easier" he said, wrapping an arm around his own wife as she looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"You don't just agree with me to make life simple now, do you?" Buri asked

"Of course not dear" Raoul replied with a smile, and a wink in Kel's direction, which quickly turned into a wince when Buri cuffed him on the shoulder.

"Tobe," Kel called out and the young boy poked his head out behind a pack horse "Can you go fetch Neal and Yuki's mounts please?" and with a nod, the lad was off. Flying across the compact ground towards the stables "That way we'll be ready to head straight off."

Duke Baird finally emerged from the sleeping quarters Yuki and Neal following along in his wake, the latter sporting a sleepy but slightly embarrassed expression. As usual nothing in Yuki's expression gave her away, walking right up to Lord Wyldon she bowed in front of him and thanked him for his hospitality while Neal took Magewhisper's reins in his hand as Tobe passed them to him.

The Duke held his new daughter in laws horse for her while she mounted. Dressed in a riding kimono, which had slits in the sides and more covering over the legs, and sporting a new set of winter gear, Yuki was ready to go.

Neal on the other hand wasn't as organised and stood fusing over his saddle bags, packing and unpacking the bags looking for his gloves and riding jacket. Finally finding what he was looking for and eventually mounting his horse, he sat up straight in the saddle and looked at all those staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh for the love of," Alanna began before her husbands hand came from her and covered her mouth, preventing her from finishing the sentence she had started.

"Late night last night Sir Nealan?" the Baron asked all innocently then let out a whooping laugh as Neal's entire face burned a bright shade of red and his eyes narrowed.

Dom swung his horse round, took of his glove and held his bare hand up to Neal's face.

"You could cook eggs on that" he said, turning his head round and speaking to the group. Laughing he ducked the swing that Neal aimed at him before pulling his mare back round to stand next to Kel's Peachblossom. The elder horse eyed the young sergeant out of the corner of his eye.

"Enough," Lord Wyldon declared and all those in the courtyard fell silent "Lady Knight," he said, bowing his head to her "Sir Nealan, Sergeant, my Lady. I expect to see you all in a weeks time. Now, before we all get frostbite from standing out here for so long," as he glared in Neal's direction "I believe that it is time that you took your leave"

"My Lord," Kel said as she bowed her head in respect. She heard the rest of her party do the same. Saying her goodbyes to the rest of the party, many of whom she would see in the coming weeks, she faced Peachblossom towards the now open gate.

Lifting her arm she signalled her small band forward, the horses hoofs making an odd hollow sound on the frozen ground beneath their feet. Trampling through the gate Kel made sure to acknowledge all the soldiers who either raised their hands in farewell or who nodded their goodbyes.

The rode out at a trot and kept up the pace as they left the shadows of the fort and out into the sunlight countryside. The early morning frost was quickly turning into dew in the suns rays and it sparkled off the ground.

Disengaging herself from the group and slowing to a holt she turned, surveying the fort of Steadfast for one last time. Her gaze lingered over the grey stone walls before her attention was caught by a lone figure standing on the battlements, waving franticly. Kel felt her face erupt into a smile and laughed, all the while raising her own arm to wave back.

"Kel," Neal shouted from where the small band had stopped after realising that their commander had fallen behind "Lets go home"

"Home" she thought, the smile still on her face. With one final wave in Owen's direction, she wheeled Peachblossom round and set of at a gallop to catch up with the front of the group. Taking her place beside Dom, and behind Neal and Yuki, she settled back to enjoy the relatively short ride back to the camp, the place she had called home for the last 8 months.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't think I made it clear in the GoaS (probably cause Dom had other things on his mind at that moment) but they are all heading to Corus after spending a week at New Hope. There is a new Knight coming to take over, someone who we all know.

This part of the story will focus on the week spent at New Hope while the next story in the series deals with the journey to Corus. If I'm feeling up to it, I might even write about the time when they are in Corus but that's a long way away at this point.

Edited - 06/12/07 cause I totally screwed up some things. Thanks to those who pointed the mistakes out. I hope I've caught most of the them now.

* * *

Like Kel's journey to Fort Steadfast, the return leg back to New Hope was just as uneventful. 

Almost.

Because the wagons were laden with supplies, to help the residents of New Hope to survive over the winter period, there progress was slower than it could have been. Kel rode up front with Neal, Yuki and Dom, while the soldiers spread themselves out evenly to cover the wagons. Although an attack was unlikely, Kel wasn't taking any chances. A supply wagon might just be the temptation a band of bandits need.

The weather wasn't helping either. The morning had been sunny but cold. Now a biting wind was blasting in from the north, buffeting the small party as they made their way eastwards. A glance to the North showed the mountains in the distance, their peaks snow covered.

Over the last week Kel had watched the snow trickle down the mountain side and every morning she saw it move closer to ground level. She wanted to make it to New Hope and out again by the time the bad weather it. If not, she could be stuck there all winter. Not that she would mind. She was sure that she could find plenty of things to keep her occupied, especially if Dom happened to be stuck there as well.

The soldiers, a hardy bunch who where used to a lot worse conditions than this, just burrowed down deeper into their winter gear and kept their conversations light and cheerful. Hoping to ward of the chill with warm conversation. Yuki rode along on her small horse, a chestnut mare that she had named Tayko. The word meaing "trust" in Yamani . Kel was not expecting any complaints from her old Yamani friend.

Neal on the other hand, was a different story. He moaned bitterly about being cold and about being dragged out of his warm bed earlier that morning.

"Couldn't you have just left us there?" Neal said eventually "I mean, we'll be joining up with them in a weeks time anyway."

"Lord Wyldon seemed dead set against the idea for some reason," Dom said as he looked over at his cousin "I wonder why?"

"As much as he put up with it," Kel said as the path widened and the four friends could now ride side by side "I don't think he was too happy with his fort being transformed into a wedding chapel"

"He was very gracious to allow it to happen" Yuki said as her small mare picked her way across the ground, her hoofs sliding slightly. The ground which had been hard and compact early on, now turned to mud and the path that they where on had soon lost all shape and formation.

It was further down the road when they encountered real problems. Due the weather, the road had become a muddy mess. Pot holes and crevices littered the ground causing the horses to take extra care, skirting round the holes to avoid injury.

Things where going smoothly till one of the wagons wheels got stuck in a muddy hole. The sudden jolting caused the packhorses to panic and struggle against the confines of the harness. Kel wheeled Peachblosson round as Dom did the same with his own horse.

As they neared the packhorses, the one nearest Dom's mount reared up. It suddenly came crashing back down to the ground with all hooves, startling Dom's usually placid mare and causing her to back up. Dom, not expecting the sudden change in direction, lost his balance and when his horse reared up, he came sliding down from her back to the ground. Landing right in the middle of a large puddle of mud.

As the packhorses were calmed down by the soldiers, Kel and Neal both dismounted from their mounts. Dom lay motionless on the ground for a moment before sitting up and shaking his head, looking around at what he had landed in.

Kel came to a holt at the edge of the mud puddle and tried her very best to hide the smile that forced itself on to her face.

The whole of Dom's back was covered in mud, as was his hair while his legs where completely coated in the stuff. He sat in the mud for a few moments more, looking faintly bemused at his present situation. Hauling himself up from the ground he noticed the look that Kel was giving him, and picked up a handful of mud on his way up.

"Don't even think about it" Kel said when she saw him eye her up. She took a few steps backwards, all the time watching him closely.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously at her.

"Is that a dare?" he asked her as he weighed the mud in his hand, glancing down at it.

"Dom," Kel began, threateningly. It was all she got to say as he suddenly looked up and launched the mucky brown stuff at her.

He wasn't quite quick enough though, and Kel managed to duck in time as the substance flew her way. The splat she heard a second later indicated that it had hit a target and she was extremely thankful that it wasn't her.

Straightening up she shot a glare at Dom, who didn't even notice. He was bent almost double. His arms rested on the tops of his thighs and his feet where placed well apart, as he fought to remain upright. Bouts of hearty, hysterical laughter shook his entire body and although it looked as if he wanted to say something, the words would not come out.

Turning, she caught a brief glimpse of a mud splattered Neal as he raced past her. His face, hair and upper chest where covered in the clingy dirt. Charging, he tackled Dom. Sending them both sprawling backwards into the mud pit, coating them both more thoroughly in the thick lumpy brown stuff.

"Would you like us to deal with 'em m'lady?" Corporal Wolset said as he came to stand by her left shoulder. Yuki had dismounted from her horse as well, and now stood on Kel's right. Together the stood and watched the two family members battle it out against one another.

Neal seemed to have the upper hand though Kel was sure that was only because he had had the advantage of surprise. Wrestling was one of Neal's weakest subjects and Dom, well Dom looked like he was built for wrestling.

"No. I'll deal with them Corporal, you make sure your men have that wagon dug out and ready to go" Kel said.

Removing her sword and dagger from the belt she wore around her waist, she passed them to Yuki. Her friend was watching the scene before her, eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Its hard to believe that they are grown men" she said, gesturing with her head as she untied her outer layer of warm clothing and threw it over Peachblossom's saddle, before rolling up her sleeves and making her way over to where Neal and Dom where.

Both of them never noticed her until she was right next to them, till her had grabbed them both by the hair and smacked their heads together with a sickening thunk. She pulled them back from each other and the both of them tried to squint up at her, eyes half open, their foreheads creased due to the pain.

Neal opened his mouth as though he wanted to speak, but Kel got there before him. Pulling them suddenly closer together again, an action that made them both flinch, she brought her head down and spoke through clenched teeth.

"What in the name of chaos do you think your doing?" she asked "You, are a Knight of Tortall," she said to Neal before turning to Dom "and you are a Sergeant in the Kings Own. Start acting with a little more dignity and less like a child. Now shake hands and promise me not to do this again," they shook hands with another and Kel let them both go, causing them both to fall backwards with two loud splats.

Kel left them to get up and out by themselves. She took the piece of cloth that Tobe offered her and cleaned her hands, wiping the majority of the dirt off before she began to dress herself.

Neal and Dom both managed to pick themselves out of the pit. Dom was avoiding Kel's eye as she watched him mount his horse. Neal smiled when he saw his wife standing on the roadside though that smile quickly disappeared when she cuffed him round the head for his little display.

Checking that the wagons where now free of the holes in the road, Kel signalled for the small band to move forward once again. Yuki and her led with Neal following on behind. Dom hung back further with the wagons and Kel could clearly hear the jokes and comments that the men of the Own threw at him, and his own sullen replies.

Due to the worsening conditions of the road there going was slow but steady. The trick to preventing the wagons from sticking again was to keep them moving, and that's what they did.

It was another hour before Kel finally started seeing signs that they where coming up to the camp. The trees began to thin and signs of logging work could clearly be seen.

As the group began to clear the trees and sudden call went out. Load and clear over the trees. One which one of Kel's own soldiers was quick to answer. Tooting out a familiar short tune that indicated that they were friends.

As they rode up the hill the camps battlements could be seen slowing filling up with people, eager to see their "Protector" arriving back after a long weeks absence.

As the neared the gate it opened and a sturdy built, red haired man stepped out. His hands where stuffed into the pockets of his breeches while a smile was clearly etched in his face, a glint in his eye.

"Welcome back Mother" Merric of Hollyrose said as Kel and her group stopped in front of him. Dismounting from Peachblossom, Kel walked over to him and greeted him with a one armed hug. The other holding on to Peachbossom's reins, keeping him at a distance.

"Is," Kel began, before Merric put his arm around her shoulders and began to pull her inside. As the wagons went on by them, finally pulling to a stop. Villagers formed lines and, with the help from the soldiers, began to unload them. Placing the new supplies with the others that they had collected, in the storage barn. Ready for them to be sorted at a later date.

"Everything is fine. Nobody has died. Nobody attacked. In fact," he said "things have been quite quiet without you around. I was even beginning to miss Neal" And with the he turned to survey those who where dismounting from their mounts behind them. Tobe rushed in between the travellers with a few of the other children, carefully taking the reins and leading the horses away to be fed and watered.

He then spotted Neal and promptly burst out laughing.

"What happened to you?"

"Didn't you hear," Neal said, as he shot a glance in Dom's direction. The blue eyed sergeant just stood there. The mud on his face had dried and the smile that he had plastered over his face was causing the stuff to crack and fall away. "It's the latest skin treatment, all the rage in Corus"

"You just keep telling yourself that" Merric said, before leading Kel off towards the office. Leaving the two men standing the in the middle of the small courtyard, the faces of the majority of the camp resting on them, with those around trying to hide their laughter behind their hands and failing miserably.


End file.
